What Happens When You Give away
by Smile I'm Random
Summary: Miley Stewar had a child at an early age and cant take care of it. She then finds out that her BFF Lilly cant have kids so she gives Lilly her newborn daughter. But what happens when mother and daughter unite
1. Together Again

Love from the past

A knock on the door Miley opened it to see a face she hadnt seen in 12 years "Lilly" she screamed and wrapped her arms around her best friend closing her eyes so she could remember the moment. When she opened them she saw a person she gave up at the little age of 20. "Lils whos this?" She lied "Sorry Miles this is my 12 year old daughter Hannah, "Mom Why do I look like her?" Hannah asked "No you dont Hannah!" Lilly replied "Lilly I think its about time to tell her" Miley said. "Hannah sit down you'll need it" Lilly said showing her ddaughter Mileys couch."Tell me Now!" Hannah said angerliy. "Hannah this means youll need to move here" Lilly said. "Im your real mom" Miley blurted out and then ran away crying. "Go away Lilly!!!!!" Hannah said and followed Miley into her room. "Are you really my mom" she said, "Yeah Lilly said that you were a very understanding girl and i hope youll forgive me but i dont blame you if you dont" Miley said through her tears "Of course i for give you..... Mom" Hannah said Miley smiled "Wanna go to the mall?" Miley asked her daughter "Whos my dad?" Hannah asked "You like 'Zombie High' and the 'Teen Gladiator' Movies" Miley said "Yeah Jake Ryan is so hot!" Hannah replied. "Ooh Someone has a crush on their daddy!" Miley said. "Jake Ryan is my father omg I thought Oliver Thinks He Can Rap Oken was my dad" Hannah said "I hate those doggy raps" Miley said and then hugged her daughter. "Honey I'm home" a voicesaid. "Jakey come here Im in our room" Miley shouted, "Whos this Miles?" Jake asked "Jakey remember the time you went to Australia for 2 years to film a Tv show and we sorta said goodbye in that special way?" Miley asked "Yeah" Jake replied " When you left I found out I was pregnant and I knew I couldnt care for a child because my job took alot of time away from home so I gave her to Lilly who found out she could never have children" Miley said "Yeah so..." Jake said "This is the little girl who I gave birth to and you fathered" Miley said "I now have 2 kids good to know" Jake said "2 kids do I have a brother or sister or something?" Hannah asked "Yeah a 6-Year-Old little brotther Dylan". Several days later Hannah was starting Seaview Middle School "Hay New Girl!" a voice said "Someone said your dad was Jake Ryan and I know your just saying that to get attention


	2. Hannah At School

Boom. The little stuck up snob knocked Hannah out like a light! "Hey, everyone little Hannah Ryan's a little wimp!" the snob shouted. "Excuse me what did you just say?" Miley said. "Oh no. Sorry Mrs. Ryan" he said. "Detention for lets just say 2 months and again lets just say principals office NOW!" Miley yelled.

Miley took out her phone and called an ambulance.

"Mrs. Ryan you may go with your daughter to the hospital. As for you Mister, my office now!" the principal said

2 hours later in the hospital

Hannah began to stir. "Mommy?" she said only loud enough for Miley to hear. "shh… Hannah everythings gonna be fine" she said in a very comforting voice. Jake and Dylan came running threw. "Is she OK?" Jake asked "Shes got a couple of cuts and bruises and they little guy who done it has got suspended and when he comes back he has to months of glorious detention with me! Its so fun being a teacher!" Miley said.

The next day Hannah was released from hospital. And Dylan was starting to get close to his older sister "So, 4+6 is 10?" he asked "Yes. Why don't you ask mom about this shes a teacher!" Hannah told her little brother. "Mommy can only teach music!" he said confident in his answer "No I cant. I just teach music. I can go teach at an elementary school or teach teaching!" Miley said. "Cool. But Hannahs my teacher. So there!" Dylan said. Miley never minded that her son thought she was dumb even though shes the only one in her house with a college degree. Yet! Never mind. Hannah went on showing her brother how 4 plus 6 does equal 10! It took Hannah over an hour to get that around Dylans head. It finally happened. Hannah was not looking forward to tomorrow she had to go back to school. The only good thing is that she had her mom first period. But people would be calling her a teachers pet. But a huge bit different,

The next day

"You guys wanna hear what I used to listen to when I was your ages" miley asked her class. They all nodded. She popped a CD into the player and rascall flats song Backwards started playing

I was sitting on a bar stoolIn a barbecue joint in TennesseeWhen this ole boy walked inAnd he sat right down next to meI could tell he'd been through some hard timesThere were tear stains on his old shirtAnd he said you wanna know what you getWhen you play a country song backwardsYou get your house backYou get your dog backYou get your best friend Jack backYou get your truck backYou get your hair backYa get your first and second wives backYour front porch swingYour pretty little thingYour bling bling bling and a diamond ringYour get your farm and the barn and the boat and the HarleyFirst night in jail with CharlieSounds a little crazy, a little scattered and absurdBut that's what you get when you play a country song backwardsWell I never heard it said quite like thatIt hit me in the face cause that's where I'm atI almost fell flat out on the floorHe said wait a minute that's not all theres even moreYou get your mind backYour nerves backYour first heart attack backYou get your pride backYou get your life backYou get your first real love backYou get your big screen TV, a DVD and a washing machineYou get the pond and the lawnThe bail and the mowerYou go back where you don't know herIt sounds a little crazy a little scattered and absurdBut that's what you getWhen you play a country song backwardsOh play that songWoo!!!We sat there and shot the bull about how it would beIf we could turn it all around and change this c-r-a-pYou get your house backYou get your dog backYou get your best friend Jack backYou get your truck backYou get your hair backYa get your first and second wives backYour front porch swingYour pretty little thingYour bling bling bling and a diamond ringYour get your farm and the barn and the boat and the HarleyFirst night in jail with CharlieYou get your mind backYour nerves backYour first heart attack backYou get your pride backYou get your life backYou get your first real love backYou get your big screen TV, a DVD and a washing machineYou get the pond and the lawnThe bail and the mowerYou go back where you don't know herIt sounds a little crazy a little scattered and absurdBut that's what you getWhen you play a country song backwards

The class burst out laughing. "Oh come on whats up with that?" Miley asked. They couldn't stop laughing. The only one that wasn't laughing was Hannah. "Do you guys have absolutely no respect for people from Tennessee. So what my grandparents or mom had a different taste in music. For all you guys could know I could have been my grandma who got her into this. And she died when my mom was 10, so laugh at her and you have no respect for any one which is completely pointless." Hannah stood up and said. The principal then walked in "Did some one fart again?" he asked. "No. I thought that it would be a little different to let them listen to music I listened to when I was there age. And then the laughter started" Miley said. "Thank you Mrs. Ryan. Everybody besides Hannah has detention today" the principal said. That was the greatest first period of Hannahs life

**AN I love Rascal Flats Backwards. The kids are just different in this story.**


End file.
